


On Holiday

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Famous Jared, Grumpy Jensen, M/M, Movie Star Jared, POV Jensen, bodyguard Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: The first rule of personal security isNever let your guard down.Second rule:Never fall in love.Jensen does both with megalomaniac superstar Jared Padalecki.





	On Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyspinner70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/gifts).



> **Notes:** Written for [storyspinner70](https://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/) for the 2017 run of [spn_j2_xmas](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) based on the prompts for bodyguard!Jensen and a little from the one regarding J2 hating one another despite liking each other. Hope you enjoy!! and sorry it's come so late in the challenge; real life and work has been a torrential downpour lately. Happy holidays :-*
> 
> Beta: Love and affection to [gluedwithgold](https://gluedwithgold.livejournal.com/) for her handholding the last two days and lovely beta! <333 also to [dancing_adrift](https://dancing-adrift.livejournal.com/) for helping to brainstorm then encourage frolicking!Jared with many pic spams :D

“Jared Padalecki, the world’s next superhero superstar!” the entertainment reporter exclaims on camera. “Tall, dark, handsome … and so strong!”

Jared appropriately times his bashful smile, blushing cheeks, and demure flip of his hair to her compliments. He adjusts the aviator glasses on his face and lowers his voice. “Oh, Alaina, it’s not that big of a deal. Really. But it is really exciting isn’t it?”

Off to the side, out of sight of the camera, Jensen rolls his eyes.

Jared glances over just in time to catch Jensen mime gagging. Jensen quickly stops, standing at attention with all the seriousness of a professional. 

A professional bodyguard. For the world’s _next superhero superstar_ , who is headlining the summer’s next blockbuster _Gravity Battles_ , which is more of a franchise rip-off than a groundbreaking series. It even features a seven-foot-tall wookiee look-alike who’s hairier than Jared before a waxing session. 

As Jensen watches the reporter – and the whole world – fawn over the walking ego monster he’s charged with protecting, he checks his phone for the latest reports back on land. While this interview unravels on the yacht Jared has rented for this mini vacation to celebrate the end of a two-year-long filming schedule, Aldis and Tom are scoping out the nearby Luce Island for anything unruly. 

Combing a tourist trap like Luce Island is a feat, but it sure beats burning under the hot tropical sun aboard this yacht just to listen to such trivial conversation. 

“Now, Jared!” Alaina exclaims in lieu of a credible subject change, “Tell us about the movie screening you’ve set up in your home town!”

“Oh, yes, I’m so excited to bring the movie to San Antonio.” Jared shifts in the director’s chair, sweeping his hair back with a quick move of his sunglasses to the top of his head. He leans forward and tips his head to the side, softening his eyes for his _charity look_. “Becoming famous has been this wild, crazy, exciting ride. With great celebrity, comes great responsibility. And I’m just absolutely excited to celebrate the opening with some new friends of mine down at the Harris Children’s Hospital. Everyone will get an autographed portrait of little ole me. It’s going to be so exciting.”

Alaina grins and claps her hands in delight. “That _is_ exciting.”

“So exciting,” Jensen mumbles, adding to the count of how many times Jared can say the word in this interview. He continues scrolling through the messages on his phone reporting no concern for security at Luce Island, doubly bored by the question and answer session doubling as a major ass kissing. 

“This is a really beautiful boat you’re hosting us on today,” Alaina says brightly. “Looks like you’ve got yourself set up for some great vacation time now?”

“Oh, for sure, yes,” Jared replies with a special air to his voice as well as the somber nod of his head. “Two years spent across the globe in exotic places to film. Japan, Hawaii, South Africa, Greenland. Even Toledo. It’s time for some serious R&R.”

She bats her eyelashes at Jared. “And maybe a few fabulous photos of you out on the beach.”

“Oh please,” he laughs, reaching forward to playfully smack her knee. “Like anyone would want to see that?” 

Jensen looks at Jared just in time for Jared to wink at him, and he rolls his eyes for what feels like the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes. While filming in Brazil a year ago, Jared spent an afternoon splashing through waves in board shorts that barely hung onto his hips, flexing muscles every time his chest and arms were out of water. He claims he never saw the cameras, meanwhile he has no explanation for why he spent half an hour doing pull ups and chin ups at the children’s playground. 

“Besides,” Jared continues, “my bodyguard might have something to say about it. He’s a rather serious type. No time for frolicking this vacation.”

He glares at Jared for bringing him into the conversation, then notices that not only has Alaina turned towards him, but so has the camera. With a rather pitiful noise of surprise, Jensen backs away and shuffles around a corner to stay off film. 

“Oh, c’mon now!” Jared gushes at him. “Don’t be so shy.” Then to Alaina, “He’s definitely got a face for film. I’ve been trying to talk him into a cameo or two.”

As much as Jared’s persona is one of the biggest jokes Jensen has ever encountered, this assignment isn’t so funny. Jared wasn’t wrong when he told the reporter that his rise to fame had been wild and crazy, because those are the types of fans he’s attracted. One in particular has been stalking Jared on all of his globetrotting the past few years. 

The latest threat detailed tracking Jared over vacation for a fatal end to Jared’s life.

So Jared can joke about frolicking through the crystal blue waters around them and posing for both professional and amateur photographers, but Jensen has a bigger problem on his hands of guarding Jared’s body … while doing his best to not pay attention to how nice a body it is. 

*** 

Jared sees Alaina off at the helicopter pad on the top level, waving with the practiced precision of royalty as the crew ascends high above the yacht, then swings away to head back to the mainland. He stretches like he’s bored, popping a few joints and flexing his arms so his shoulders are broad in his loose tank top. The sun shines on bronzed skin and his suntan lotion makes him sparkle. 

Instead of addressing how his blood runs a little faster, Jensen hands over a café latte.

Jared hums as he sips, making inappropriate noises. “Just how I like it.”

A small tendril of satisfaction makes Jensen smile. As quickly as it arises, he clears his throat to shoo it away and bring them both to attention. “Alright, Twilight, you done now?”

“My dear Jensen,” Jared coos as he steps closer. “Why so serious? You’re just always standing to the side, watching, waiting, doing nothing.”

“It’s kind of my job.”

A single eyebrow rises on Jared’s forehead. “I can think of another kind of job you can do for me.”

“You need to stop,” he insists, immediately deflecting the attention.

“Don’t you like to have fun, Jensen? Do you not enjoy life?”

Jensen would love to have fun, the kind Jared gets to jump head first into with all of the luxuries surrounding them. But he has a job to do. And that includes casually screening the area around them. No one is within sight so he lets himself relax for a moment, easing the harsh lines of his grim smile. “I can’t protect you if you don’t let me.”

“Oh, I’ll let you.” Jared grins and shifts closer, his warm, broad chest brushing against Jensen’s. “I’ll let you use your body to protect me all over.”

He clears his throat again, and his mind of all inappropriate scenarios he’d like to partake in if they were in a different situation. “We’ve talked about this,” he reminds Jared, “I can’t do my job if you continue to distract me.”

“I distract you?” Jared softly smiles, yet Jensen is pretty sure Jared is greedily grinning on the inside. He’s an actor after all, trained to project emotions other than what are truly inside. He sets the pad of his index finger on the edge of Jensen’s nose, taps briefly, then drags it down over his lips and chin, finally settling in the vee of Jensen’s polo shirt. “I’m glad to hear that. Because with you in this tight shirt and these pants showing off your beautifully bowed legs? I can’t think of anything but getting you out of them.”

Hardening his voice, Jensen reminds him, “This is inappropriate.”

“Yo Jared! That panty-dropping trailer’s on YouTube!” Chad’s voice forces them apart before his presence does. As Jared’s #1 Yes Man, Chad does very little aside from padding Jared’s ego with the most colorful language. “You look hella dope in that shirtless scene. Gonna make those ladies cream!”

Jensen does his best to ignore Chad and Jared’s immediate delight over the trailer for Jared’s next release _The Rapid and Raging_.

“How cool are the car races?” Jared asks, gripping tight to Chad’s shoulders. 

Chad grabs onto Jared’s arms as well and shakes them together. “They are fucking killer cool! And there are mad monster explosions! Dudes are gonna have hard-ons for weeks!”

“So many hard-ons!”

Jensen continues to stare at the obnoxious exchange until they break away to double high five. Then they do a hip-thrust, groin-smack combo and fire finger guns at each other.

“Your masculinity is frightening,” Jensen deadpans. 

“Baby, I’m full of masculinity.” Jared grins, flexing to make his pecs pop in succession. “And femininity. Whatever the people want, they can get.”

He isn’t wrong; as an openly bisexual celebrity, Jared attracts folks from all parts of the spectrum. Still, Jensen could do with a little less of Jared’s bloated ego, and he tells them such.

Chad scoffs. “Cool your jets, Kevin Costner. Just ‘cause you’re jealous of my boy …”

“Eat dirt and choke.”

“Joke’s on you,” he insists, “I like erotic asphyxiation.”

Jensen snorts. “I’m impressed you know that word.”

Chad steps up to Jensen with a taunting smile. “Not only do I know that word, but I can spell it.”

He’s not so sure that’s true, but he lets Chad continue anyway.

“A. S. S. F-”

Jared interrupts, “Chad, why don’t you get Chef to make us some lunch. Something big and salty.”

“On it boss!” Chad calls over his shoulder as he happily runs off on his errand.

Jensen blinks before turning to Jared. “You know he’s just going to get you a footlong hot dog.”

Jared winks. “I surely hope so.”

“That’s gross. It’s Chad.”

For a moment, Jared seems to think on it with disgust before he puts himself back together to leer at Jensen. “I stand by my comment.”

*** 

When the yacht makes a 180, Jensen gets a sense things are going downhill. 

It’s a truly horrible feeling when he hears Jared shout, “Captain! To shore, my good steed!”

Jensen races up the stairs and to the front of the boat to find Jared leaning over the railing with his hand gesturing forward. They’re a ways from Luce Island, but it’s now straight ahead. The beach is a bullseye in Jensen’s mind, a trap waiting to reel Jared in to more troubles than either of them could imagine.

When Jared climbs up the railing and swings a leg over the top bar, Jensen runs over to stop him. “What are you doing?!”

Jared turns with little grace and slips from the railing before toppling down onto the deck, forcing Jensen’s heart up in his throat. “You said no frolicking so we’re going for a romp!”

He hurries over and pulls Jared up to his feet. “There is no romping!” A moment later, he registers the red blush running up Jared’s neck and cheeks along with the bloodshot eyes. “Are you drunk? I left you alone for one hour for lunch.”

“It was a liquid lunch.” Jared giggles and leans heavily into Jensen. “Chef made us fishbowl margaritas.”

“I thought you were gonna have a footlong?”

“Are you offering?” Jared attempts to wink, but it’s more like a manic pattern of blinking. “I mean, when I said big and salty, I had hoped for something to chew on, like your—”

“Jared!”

“Arm.” He stands up straight and wraps his hands around Jensen’s bicep, alternating between squeezing and rubbing. “It’s just so beefy.”

“Maybe you should take a shower,” Jensen offers with a grimace, trying to pull away from Jared’s tight grip. He mumbles, “Long as you keep your mouth closed so you don’t drown,” in afterthought.

“So mean, Jensen.” Jared exaggerates a pitiful frown. “So mean and grumpy. And pretty. It’s unfair really.” He pokes at Jensen’s cheeks, pulling his mouth in different directions. “So grumpily pretty. Why are you so grumpy and pretty?”

Pulling away, Jensen puts a few feet between them. “How many times have you watched that sexual harassment video?”

“Fifteen,” Jared declares.

He’s unsure why Jared is so proud. “This behavior is not any less inappropriate when you’re wasted.”

“Wasted! Like that song—”

“Please don’t sing.”

Jared ignores Jensen and wails loudly. He is nothing if not consistent. “Wasted away again in Margaritaville. Searching for my lost lake or a vault…”

If Jensen wasn’t so annoyed, he’d correct Jared on the lyrics. Instead, he strong-arms Jared across the deck and down the stairs. “Alright Jimmy Buffett, let’s go. You need to sober up a bit before you get into more trouble.”

Against Jared’s complaints, Jensen leads them to the kitchen, kicking out Chef for some privacy from this debacle, then setting Jared at a stool around the cooking island. “You know what’s worse than going to the island?”

Jared leans on the counter and pouts with his chin in his hands. “Third-world poverty?”

“No. I mean, yes. That’s terrible.” Jensen sighs as he pours them each a cup of coffee, adding two and a half teaspoons of sugar and a quick dash of milk. Followed by a heavy pour to make that _plop_ noise that always amuses Jared. 

Who giggles like a child with a secret. 

Jensen sits on the other side of the counter and waits until Jared takes a few sips, ignoring how the man groans salaciously. It’s like all the absurd sounds Jared makes when recording sex noises for his movies. Jensen shakes away the images of Jared half-naked in a rumpled bed with the latest starlet flashing through his head. “Jared,” he squeaks, then clears his throat. “Jared. Worse than going to the island is going to the island drunk. I can’t let that happen.”

“You never let me have any fun.” Jared’s disappointment is accompanied by a pink-lipped frown. 

“I’m not the fun patrol, Jared.” When Jensen left the secret service and went into private security, he didn’t imagine he’d be spending most of his time reminding a spoiled celebrity why he’s here. “I’m here to protect you.”

“I know.” He takes a deep breath followed by another gulp of coffee. “And you do a good job of it. I don’t thank you enough.”

Jensen gently smiles, touched by Jared’s thoughtful apology. 

“And you’re right,” Jared continues, finishing off his coffee with a satisfied smile. “Going to the island drunk is a terrible idea.” 

Jensen gratefully sighs. “Thank you. I really appreciate that you’re agreeing with me.”

“That’s why I need to sober up.” He hops off the stool and runs from the room before Jensen can stand.  
“Captain! Continue to shore!”

There’s no point in running after him, so Jensen pulls out his phone to call Aldis. His second-in-command will need all the advance warning he can get. “The moose is heading for land,” he says when Aldis picks up. 

“Couldn’t keep him on the boat?” 

It’s hard to ignore the heckling on the other end of the phone. Jensen is the boss, though, so he puts on his serious voice. “I _said_ the moose is heading for land. Gather your men and clear the beach.”

Aldis laughs. Probably at him. “Another frolic on the beach?”

“No frolicking.” When the line remains quiet, Jensen affirms his stance. “I told him no frolicking. And no romping.”

“And I’m sure he’s listening to you like always.”

“Eat a dick, Aldis.”

“You’d be a lot happier if you di—”

Jensen ends the call and puts the phone face down on the counter. With a few deep breaths, he considers his options. He can let Jared go to the island and skip half naked across the beach. Or he could jump overboard and hope he survives the sea long enough to get a new assignment.

He takes his time to finish his coffee. He’s going to need to be wide awake when he chases after this ridiculous mountain man-child.

*** 

As suspected, crowds swarm to the water’s edge when the yacht closes in on shore and Jared waves to their excitement. 

Forcing Jensen’s eyes to nearly roll up into his brain, Jared peels off his tank top, climbs to the top of the front railing, then swan dives into the water. Jared even struts through the waves crashing to shore like a mirage at a deserted island, much to the entertainment of the masses awaiting him. 

Chad follows with a mess of a belly flop and stumbles to shore spitting up salt water, but no one notices. They’re all spellbound by Jared’s sudden appearance.

Jensen watches it all from the Captain’s Room, insisting they pull up closer so he can follow Jared. 

“We can’t bring ‘er in any closer,” the gruff captain rumbles from behind his salt-and-pepper mustache and beard. 

He calls for Aldis and Tom to find Jared on the beach then huffs. “Well how the hell am I supposed to get down there?”

“There’s always the life boats!” the old man laughs, planting himself in his Captain’s chair and propping his feet up on the controls. 

“I hate this job,” Jensen grumbles. Not the first time since he started working for Jared, and absolutely not today.

“It has its perks.”

When Jensen looks over, Captain lifts a salt-lined fish bowl drink and slurps from a long straw. 

“Lifeboats are on the starboard,” he offers before licking the rim of the bowl.

Jensen groans. “I guess it’s a good time to stop anyway.”

*** 

Jensen rows ashore just as Aldis, Tom, and the rest of the other security detail get the crowds to make space around Jared. He’s breathing heavy when he meets them in the center of the melee, trying to get words of instruction out to his men. 

Jared is worried at his appearance, grabbing at his shoulders, arms, neck, and even waist to inspect him. “Oh my God, Jensen! Are you okay? What’s happened to you?”

He shoves Jared away then gives his charge an apologetic look. “I’m fine, aside from wanting to strangle you!”

The crowd gasps and hushes to Jensen’s anger.

Jensen quickly looks around. “No, I’m not going to, I mean, not really, I can’t—”

Jared rests his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and tugs him in for a side hug before calling out to his adoring fans. “Everything is okay! Jensen is an old friend of mine rehearsing for a part in my upcoming movie.”

The excuse does them no favors, because now the crowd is wound up about Jared’s news, asking all sorts of questions like when it’s filming, where, and what’s the title.

“The title? Oh yeah, the title is …” He looks at Jensen, who can only stare back and wait. 

Acting is Jared’s job. Jensen’s is to keep Jared from being an idiot in public.

Jared finally proclaims, “It’s called the Lifeguard’s Bodyguard!” 

Apparently, they’re both failing. 

“You’re an idiot,” Jensen whispers. Though he’s not quite sure which of them he’s talking to. His next words are loud enough for all to hear. “Alright then folks, let’s all get back to our vacations and give Jared a little space to move around.”

People don’t listen to Jensen so much as part like the Red Sea when Jared walks up the beach. Jensen keeps in step with Jared as the rest of security fall in behind them with Chad fighting to get a place near the front. Suddenly, Jared finds an open spot up near a dune with chaise lounges and a floral umbrella offers them a place to rest. He easily, and yet seductively, stretches out on a chaise with his arms bent back and hands under his head for the sun to shine on his long limbs. 

Jensen clears his throat and looks away from the sight to take in the people gathering nearby to gawk and take pictures. When Jared blinks against the bright rays without his sunglasses, Chad slides between the bodyguards to shift the umbrella for cover. Moments later, Jared laments that too much of his body is covered and he won’t tan evenly. 

Jared snaps towards Jensen without moving another inch. “Sunglasses, Jensen.”

Jensen flinches at the demand. “Excuse me?”

“I like your Raybans best.”

Chad appears at Jensen’s side. “You heard our boy.”

With a glare, Jensen tells Chad. “He’s not my boy.” 

“Jensen, get us lattes. We could use a lil java lava down here.”

Chad nudges Jensen. “You heard him, coffee boy.”

“I am not your boy!” Jensen yells at Jared and the crowd around them is again startled, watching Jensen and Jared in turn, waiting for the next step in this production. 

“You always get him coffee,” Aldis points out quietly.

It’s different. When it’s his own idea rather than being ordered around. 

Still, Jensen doesn’t bother arguing. He’s rather intent to have Jared’s visit on the island go over without too many incidents, so he’ll get the manbaby his latte. 

Tom takes point and Aldis follows Jensen, staying quiet until they reach the drink shack. 

“It’s obvious, you know?”

“What is?” Jensen asks, glancing back every few moments to the spot where Jared is resting for his adoring public. 

“Your little love affair.”

“It’s not love,” he responds then doubletakes. “Wait, what?”

“We were partners for eleven years in the service,” Aldis points out. “You never once brought me coffee. But you bring it to him every morning and afternoon.” 

Jensen bristles at both the fact that he actually _does_ do that, and that Aldis has noticed. He shields his eyes away by adjusting his sunglasses and watching the barista work her magic behind the counter. “You weren’t signing my paycheck.”

Aldis shrugs. “Well, if you weren’t such a tight ass, maybe he could sign that, too.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Jensen’s voice squeaks at the end and he quickly lowers his voice. “He’s insufferable. We argue all the time.”

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much.” After a beat, Aldis adds, “You’re the lady. You protest too much.” Then he walks away before Jensen can drum up a retort.

Which is fine, because he’s got coffee to pay for. 

*** 

Jared heads into the water for a photoshoot-worthy dash through the sea. He dives, swims, back floats, all while pretending there aren’t dozens of people on the shore watching the live show. With one particularly actionable dive into waves nearly as tall as he is, Jared loses his sunglasses. _Jensen’s_ sunglasses. Which Jensen will admit he handed over, but only to avoid causing a scene as Jared continued to insist. 

He slips underwater long enough to make Jensen nervous before rising to his feet and delicately placing the frames back on his face. He salutes Jensen and grins a toothpaste commercial smile then returns to his beachy romp.

Jensen stands at the water’s edge to keep an eye on Jared while also scoping out the scene around them, check on Aldis and Tom’s positions, and listen to the light chatter in his earpiece. Security on the outer perimeter is holding tight with no signs of worry. He takes a brief breath and hopes this is the most of their troubles for the day. 

Of course, as Jared’s bodyguard, there are plenty of troubles waiting on the horizon.

A big, stocky guy with a ballcap pulled down over his face approaches slowly. Too slowly to be innocent as his path continues in a straight line towards Jared. Jensen catalogs everything about the man, including the sleeveless t-shirt, tattoos up and down his arms, and the dopey gait of his feet fighting to walk in the soft sand.

Everything decelerates in Jensen’s mind: Jared taking his time to toss his head, hair gracefully whipping in the air, water dripping down his throat, those monstrous palms spreading down his chest with his fingers settling around the waistband of his board shorts. All juxtaposed with the guy nearing Jared, his right hand going to his pocket and fetching something black in his palm, an odd smile beneath the brim of his hat. 

Alarms fire in Jensen’s head when the man steps further into the water without removing his running shoes. First to his ankles, his shins, continuing to his knees. He’s not stopping. 

He’s also bringing his arm up as he’s keeping on his path towards Jared.

“Weapon! He’s got a weapon!” Jensen quickly fires off into his mic, quickly moving without another thought. He races through the water to cut the man off before he can fire at Jared. 

“I got the weapon,” Tom yells in Jensen’s earpiece and Jensen changes course for Jared.

As he closes the distance between them, Jensen thinks maybe it’s not a gun, but a taser or even a self-made handgun aimed at Jared. Still just as deadly as any other threat Jensen has imagined in their time together, and now he can’t move fast enough to reach the very man he’s supposed to protect from moments like these. 

The water sloshes around Jensen’s knees and thighs as he fights against the waves rolling in. He can’t move fast enough, yet his brain goes on hyper-speed flashing a hundred different images of Jared over the past two years. That blinding smile. Hard, bulging muscles. Soft hair. Softer eyes. A kind look aimed right at Jensen, seeking, pleading, imploring for more. 

Oh god, maybe Jensen really does have something like love in his heart for this galoot. The big, dumb, monstrous ego of a galoot that finally sees the scene unravelling before him with the threat closing in on him, and Jensen and Tom speeding towards them. 

The next few seconds fly by in an instant as Jensen tackles Jared into the surf and they hold onto one another in their tumbles in the undertow. The sea roars in Jensen’s ears. Just beyond, he can hear Jared’s shouts. Jensen holds onto him tighter as they roll, praying that any shots fired towards them will hit him instead of Jared. 

When they rise and break through the water, they both gasp for air, still clinging to one another. Jensen sees Tom hauling the attacker back to the beach, fighting along the way. Jared is still in his arms and he squeezes tightly to assure them both that all is okay and they live to see another day. 

Jensen continues gasping for air to steady his overworked lungs and racing heart, when suddenly he’s again at a loss for air when Jared kisses him, holding steady at the back of his head with that massively wide palm. There isn’t much for thought, only instant gratification, and Jensen kisses back with all he has in him. 

Those images fly through Jensen’s head again, now interspersed with his own reactions to the moments Jared has broken through his hard, professional shell. Hiding tiny smiles, pink blushes, even firing off grumbly complaints as he’s stuffed those feelings deep down to his toes. It all rises to the top as they bob along the surface of the water and fall deeper into the kiss than is frankly appropriate in public. 

For once, Jensen doesn’t care. 

Much.

*** 

Things get more inappropriate in private when they finally check into the resort Jared has reserved for the week. 

With the quiet tension between all in Jared’s entourage – even Chad is exceptionally quiet about the whole affair as they all seem to finally recognize there is always a potential threat on the horizon for someone of Jared’s stature – comes the awkward requests from Jared. 

Like asking Jensen to come with him to his villa so he’s not alone. And to check every corner of the three bedrooms, living room, kitchen, and en suite. Not to mention the balcony, where they stand beneath a starry, romantic sky in a blanket of silence.

Jensen does it all without question and neither of them are much for words when they again survey the bedroom with its mammoth king bed, anchored with gold-tipped palm tree leaves arching together to form the elegant headboard at the center of the room. 

“You, uh,” Jensen starts, coughing to cover up the need to adjust his voice and the strain of trying to act normal again. “Need anything else?”

“Need?” Jared echoes hollowly. 

“Or want?” he dares to ask, unsurprised when Jared slowly brings his head up to stare right into Jensen’s eyes. 

At a later time, they may be able to piece it together, but as it stands for this evening, Jensen has no clue how they end up tangled together on the bed. Clothes are pulled apart, some ripped at the seams and left on the floor with the same manic fever that builds between them as Jensen finally wrestles Jared to his back and then straddles his lap. He takes deep breathes and stares down at Jared, admiring the hard lines of his chest and abdomen, muscles trembling beneath Jensen’s fingers with every reverent touch until he dives back in for a deep kiss that leaves them both dizzy. 

He works his way down Jared’s chest, licking at salty ocean skin until he can trace the dusty treasure trail to the low bend of his board shorts. The ties come undone quite easily then Jensen holds Jared’s cock in his hand, squeezing firmly before swallowing him down deep. It’s a long fight between the need for air and the want to taste until Jared comes undone with his voice lifting high to the ceiling. 

It’s the first time Jensen hears that kind of pleasure in Jared’s voice, but it’s not the last. Not for this evening.

 

*** 

In the morning, Jensen retrieves an overnight delivery at the front desk and when he brings it back to the villa, Jared is exceptionally excited.

“You brought me a present!”

“Uh, yeah.” Jensen awkwardly smiles before shoving the tiny butterflies to the side. “No, I mean. It’s not that kind of present.”

Jared walks to the back of the place and to the bedroom, talking as he goes. “You didn’t have to, Jen. We had a great night, surely, but you don’t have to start with the gifts already.”

He continues talking nonsense as Jensen rips open the box, fiddles with the contents, and approaches Jared at the bed with a gun. 

“What is that?” Jared exclaims when he turns around. “Did you save me just to sleep with me and now you’re going to kill me? You’re supposed to protect me against these people and oh my god you _are_ the stalker! What kind of insane and dastardly smart kind of man are you?”

Jensen sighs, waiting for Jared to shut his trap. 

“Does Tom know? Is Aldis in on it? The guy at the beach? You’re all crazy masterminds trying to make me dead!”

It takes a bit.

“Are you done?” Jensen finally asks. “This is for you. To protect yourself.”

“Why? I have you to protect me.”

Clearing his throat, Jensen avoids looking at the rumpled sheets of the king bed. “I’m not exactly in a position to protect you anymore. Objectively, that is.”

“Are you quitting? Why would you _do that?_ Oh god, Jensen, you can’t quit on me! You’re the only one who came and saved me yesterday. That lunatic could have killed me! He had a weapon!”

After a quick sigh, Jensen reminds him, “It was a cell phone. He wanted to take pictures with you. You’re the lunatic.”

Jared rolls his eyes. “Don’t be so judgy. You thought it was a gun, too.”

Fair enough. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Jared asks while taking it into his hands, finger immediately going for the trigger.

“I can train you and with a bit of practice, you can feel comfortable enough to protect yourself if the need aris—”

The gun fires with Jared’s finger on the trigger, red splashing on Jensen’s shirt. Jared immediately wails in fear. “Oh my god! You’ve been shot!”

“Why would you do that?!” Jensen yells.

“I didn’t mean to! Oh my god and now you’re bleeding.” Jared stumbles against the edge of the mattress, pulling at his hair like a mad soap opera protagonist. “There’s so much blood. I’m gonna faint.”

Jensen glares at Jared as he wipes at his shirt. “It’s paint, Jared.”

“What?”

“It’s just paint. From a paintball gun.”

Jared’s mood flips from horrified to downright insulted. “You got me paintball gun? What? You don’t trust me with a weapon?”

Considering Jared had just accidentally fired at Jensen, hitting him right in the gut, Jensen recognizes he was smart to plan for this very moment.

What he hadn’t planned on is how much it would hurt. It’s been a while since he was hit with that kind of force. 

“Owwwwww,” Jensen pitifully whines when it finally washes over him. He pulls his shirt up to look at the red welt already forming on his lower abdomen. 

Jared moves in with a frown. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry. Gosh, that could’ve been a real hole in your stomach. What were you thinking giving me a gun?!”

Jensen covers the spot to shield Jared from the horror. The last time Chef cut his finger dicing onions, Jared did faint, and Jensen doesn’t need to worry about lugging the dead weight of this goliath. Again. “It’s … well, not okay. But we’ll figure it out. Together.”

“Really?” 

With Jared looking at him from beneath fluttery eyelashes and biting his lower lip, Jensen easily crumbles when, before all of the last twenty-four hours, he would fire off another shitty retort. “Really. With a little training, you’ll be just like all those badasses you play on screen.” 

Jared demurely smiles, shifting even closer so their noses nearly touch. “Yeah?”

Not bothering to hide the crooked smile, Jensen slips his hands over Jared’s jaw, holding at his neck. “Yeah. And maybe, in the meantime, you can show me how badass you can be on this bed.”

Jared kisses him softly, betraying the strong, almost unattractive confidence he usually portrays in these kinds of moments. “I didn’t imagine you to be the type who would want that.”

Smirking, Jensen taunts, “You’re not the only actor here.”

Not wasting another second, Jared tosses him onto the bed and crawls up his body. “I certainly hope you don’t have to act like you enjoy it.”

He holds tight to Jared’s ass and tugs his body flush to his own. Jared is hard. _All over._ “Oh, I’m gonna enjoy the fuck out of it.”


End file.
